How my life went after I met your mother and I married Robin
by Sokka The Man
Summary: A series of one and multi shots featuring characters of How I met your mother. Various adventures of Marvin W. Erikson, Ellie Stintson, Luke Mosby, Braney Stintson, Robin Mosby, Marshall Erikson, Lily, Ted and various other characters that will be various adventures after the year 2030. I hope you enjoy.


_**This story picks up where the finale left off, it is the year 2031 a year after Ted steals the blue french horn "Smurf Penis" again for Robin. This story will mainly revolve around the kids and the parents will have a sort of second role. We start with Marvin coming home from his first year at Wesleyan University. He will have big news for his parents.**_

Marvin walked into his parents house with his blue eyes and light brown hair. He was a monster in height being taller than his own father standing at 7 feet and 5 inches tall more than a foot taller. Marvin was currently wearing a blue trench coat with white t-shirt. His blue jeans had several pockets sewn on with a pair of belts on. The first belt was looped through the right belt loops making slant on the left side. While the second belt with through all his belt loops.

Lily came in with a smile as she hugged her son as she said to him, "Oh, I missed you Marvin!"

Marshall was sitting on the couch as he stood up and walked over to his son giving a hand shake. He then said to his son looking at the bags, "Uh, why so many bags Marv?"

Marvin then replied to his dad looking down at him, "Well, in your email you said that Daisy was at girl scout summer camp and that Anakin was at space camp. And well, I have some big news, but I thought the only way to tell you guys was to bring it with me."

Blinking rapidly Lily then said to him, "Tell me you did not get a girl pregnant Mavin Waitforit Erikson-"

An average height guy came in with short blonde hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a brown pair of shorts with a green shirt with flip flops. He had a lightly grown beard as he said holding his hand out to Lily, "Ms. Aldren, my name's Zach Higgles. It's nice to meet you."

Marshall screamed happily, "No grand baby!"

Lily stopped as she then saw a 6 and a half foot tall tanned black haired amazon walk in. She had brown hair that went will with her brown jean one piece outfit of a tube top with shorts. Her hair was long and wavy with his brown flat heels being good. She extended a hand to Marshall only being an inch taller than him, "I'm Brittany Westhaven."

Lily then said to Marvin, "Marvin perhaps you'd like to join us at the living room. Marshall could you get some snacks for our guests?"

Marshall nodded as he heard Zach say, "Uh, anything but apples or apple juice please. I'm allergic."

Marshall nodded as he asked Brittany, "Allergic to anything dear?"

She shook her head as she said to him, "No, but thanks."

Marshall came back after with cheese and crackers with three cans of sprite. He also came back with a wharmpess blue berry beer for lily. She took it as she took a swig of it as she then asked Marvin, "Alright, what's going on?"

Marshall sat in a chair as he ate a cheese cube. Marvin replied to his parents, "Well, I have some news to tell you. I met Zach at a meeting for uh, well, well."

Brittany then said to him trying to encourage him, "Your parents aren't against gays, just tell them."

Marvin took in a breath as he said to his parents, "Mom, dad. I'm bisexual and these two are my partners."

Lily was a bit shocked as she then asked the one question bothering her the most, "Brittany's not pregnant right?"

Marvin then said to her, "Oh, no no, no we still haven't had sex yet."

Relief washed over Lily as Marshall said perhaps the most judgmental thing of all, "Marvin you do realize that marriage is between one man and one partner, be it boy or girl."

Lily hit her husband on the bicep, "Marshal."

Marshal then said defending himself, "Well, listen, I have no problems with gays. I love them and I have no problem with straight people or bisexual people. I just think everyone has their one."

Marvin said to his dad, "But, I do dad. I've met the only woman and man that I ever want to have."

Lily then asked Brittany, "And you are straight I'm assuming?"

Nodding Brittany said to the older woman, "Yup, I don't do girls. Oh and Zach here is bisexual too."

Zach nodded as he said to the pair of parents, "Yup, although my parents kicked me out when they found out that I like dudes as much as girls."

Lily felt sad as she emitted the sad noises, "Oh, you poor thing. Here let me give you a hug."

Zach felt a tad strange hugging an older woman as he then hugged her. They separated as Marshal then gave his final word on the subject, "Well, if these are the only woman and man you are interested in. Then I have to say that I look forward to having both a daughter in law and son in law, illegally."

Drawing back breath Zach said to them, "Well that's not exactly true."

Marshal was confused as he said to him, "What?"

Shrugging his shoulders he said to the pair, "Marvin has some other news."

Marvin then said after coughing, "Dad, mom. France allows bisexual people marry officially while only applying in that country, it is allowed with being arrested. And well, we'd like to get married and then divorced."

Lily said to her son, "What!"

Marvin explained to them, "Listen, we want to be legally married. But, if we come back to the United States like we want to. Then we'll have to have on paper a divorce. So, Zach and Brittany have come with me to ask for your blessing. I'll leave you two."

Marvin stood up as he walked out to the kitchen. Brittany said to the pair of parents, "Ms. Aldren, Mr. Erikson. I want a wedding with my Maricle and Zackiri. But, I can't get married to two guys in the United States and I can't stay married to them either. But, in France we can get married and then when we prepare to come back to the United States to continue schooling. We will still remain faithful to each other. But, we want to at least have a wedding. Have that special day that only we can have. And as to Marvin's request, we will only have sex with him on his wedding night. Zach's not a virgin, but I am and I want to share my special event with the two best guys I know. So, I'm asking, no pleading with you. Please, allow me to marry and divorce your son, for his and my happiness."

Zach said to the parents, "Same."

The two looked at each other as they nodded to the pair, "Alright, but only if we get to know you this summer."

Zach nodded being fine with that arrangement, "Makes sense get to know the in laws and all."

Brittany smiled as she stood up going to Lily, "I have a condition too."

Lily lifted a brow as she said to her, "Yes?"

Brittany smiled even wider as she said to her, "You take me and this Aunt Robin I've heard so much about on a shopping spree. I can cover my own bill, but you have to drive."

Lily said to her with a smile, "Alright, now why can't you drive?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders, "I don't have a job, so I can't buy a car. And with no parents, I can't get one given to me."

Marshall then asked curious and slightly fearful, "What happened?"

Brittany replied to him, "My parents died when I was 11 killed by a psychotic bitch. Been tossed around for eight years in the system. Had to grow up on my own smarts. Got in Wesleyan on a full ride, being a music major is great."

Lily said with tears welling up in her eyes, "Oh, you poor thing."

Marshal said trying to turn the situation around, "Well at least you got a full ride. I mean that has to be nice."

Brittany nodded as she said to him, "Well learn pretty fast and get pretty good when you are playing for nickels and pennies."

Marshal asked her, "What instrument do you play?"

Brittany pulled from her bosom a harmonica, "The harmonica that was given to me by some guy. He told me to stop begging and learn to play. That I had the lips of a artist and the beauty of one. So, I learned how to play it. And believe it or not, I got myself some pretty good money. But, when I got accepted into Wesleyan they said that I wasn't allowed to bet anymore. And I haven't gotten any jobs because of not having any experience."

Lily then asked her, "Wait how do you plan to pay if you don't have a car or a job?"

Brittany replied to her, "Oh, you'd be surprised what you could get for 30 dollars at good will."

Lily shook violently as she said to her, "Oh, I will have to pay for the things. Besides it won't put a dent in the bank to spend some money. Let's get Marvin to tell him the good news."

Zach came back in as he said to the group, "I already got him."

Marvin with a smile as he kissed Zach and said to his parents, "I'm so glad you guys approve."


End file.
